


Goosebumps

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [35]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Natasha, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stares, shamelessly, mouth slightly open and drink still in his hand. The woman is wearing cut-off denim shorts, showing off her muscular thighs, and her black bra is clearly visible under the snug white t-shirt, short sleeves tight over her strong arms. Her body is glistening with sweat and as she turns to look at him he can see strains of her red hair sticking to her face. She arches an eyebrow at him and puts her hand on her hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to get a feel of what kind of music is playing you can click [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/silasbatman/playlist/6CoNhX7GhH46J9p2uwiN2v) to go to my Spotify playlist.

Tony stirs his drink absentmindedly and takes a sip. The sweet and alcoholic taste of the Long Island Iced Tea hits his tongue and he quickly takes two more large gulps, before putting the glass back down on the coaster on the bar. It’s been ages since he’s been out, let alone had a drink, so taking it slow is probably advisable he reminds himself. Granted, he’s been less outgoing for a reason, but now that he’s here he realizes just how much he’s missed it.

Steve had called him earlier in the day to cancel their weekly dinner. Bucky had gotten a chance to DJ at a 24-hour music festival and Steve wanted to be there to support him, and help him out should anything go wrong. Tony didn’t really blame him, and in the spur of the moment he suggested he’d tag along. Steve had gotten quiet on the other end of the phone, but eventually asked if he was really ready for that. Tony had simply scuffed and assured him that he would be fine. “A bit of music and a drink can’t hurt, Rogers” he’d said with confidence.

Tony leans back in the bar chair, gazing at the people on the dancefloor in front of him. They’re dancing, grinding against each other, bodies pulsating to the heavy bass. Smoke and green laser lights fills the air as the rhythm of the music picks up, the crowd roaring loudly with joy, almost making Tony sorry that he doesn’t dance. He picks his drink back up, about to down the rest of it, as a woman emerges from the smoke-filled dancefloor. She practically runs towards him, momentarily making Tony afraid that something is wrong, but as she reaches the bar he can see a broad smile on her lips. She slams her hands on the bar with excitement, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tries to catch her breath. She leans over the desk, catching the attention of the bartender.

“Two bottles of water, please,” she shouts above the music and the bartender gives her a small nod.

Tony stares, shamelessly, mouth slightly open and drink still in his hand. The woman is wearing cut-off denim shorts, showing off her muscular thighs, and her black bra is clearly visible under the snug white t-shirt, short sleeves tight over her strong arms. Her body is glistening with sweat and as she turns to look at him he can see strains of her red hair sticking to her face. She arches an eyebrow at him and puts her hand on her hip.

“Wow, someone isn’t afraid of gettin’ caught starrin’,” she shouts at him and laughs. Tony tears his eyes away from her, turns in his chair, and gulps down the rest of his drink. When he puts the empty glass down he notices that she’s still looking at him, the two water bottles she ordered standing on the bar desk. He can feel the quickly ingested alcohol warming his cheeks, or is it her stare on him that’s making him blush?

“You just look really fucking gorgeous,” he says, then realizing she probably can’t hear him, turns and shouts, “You. Nice.”

She laughs again, giving him a somewhat pitiful look.

“Is that all?” she shouts back, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. He swallows hard, goosebumps spreading on his arms and neck, his mind working overtime trying to figure out what the stunning woman in front of him wants.

“I’m Tony. Tony Stark,” he shouts, giving her what he hopes is a confident smile.

She lifts her eyebrows in acknowledgement of his name, without a doubt recognizing it, and then points to herself.

“Nat,” she shouts and grabs the two water bottles with one hand. Tony wants to say something, do something, but she beats him to it as she leans forward and slides what looks like a business card in his shirt pocket.

“I’ll see you around Tony Stark,” she shouts, giving him a wink, before turning on her heel and running back into the dancing crowd which quickly swallows her up.

Tony rubs his sweaty palm over his face and catches the attention of the bartender with a wave of his hand.

“I’m gonna need one more of these,” he shouts as he gestures towards his empty glass, “and a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 47.  
> I drew a wildcard, meaning someone else had to suggest a paring for me.  
> [moonygarou](https://moonygarou.tumblr.com) chose Tony & Natasha and the word was "goosebumps".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
